Missed Opportunities
by Beatha
Summary: Fred and Faith first met when Fred was in college. They meet again during season 4 Fred/Faith slash


Title: Missed Opportunities

Rating: Nc-17

Pairing: Fred/Faith

Disclaimer: They're not mine

Word count:1.252

Fred was sitting behind the reception desk at Hyperion trying to focus on her book and failing. They were all very tense. Angel's soul was missing, Angelus was free and the big bad was still out there. They were desperate and Wesley's plan to bring back the Slayer was their last hope.

Fred didn't understand how there could be more than one chosen ones and Wesley didn't seem very eager to explain. She didn't ask. Wes wasn't as easy to talk to these days as he used to.

She was heading to her room to get some much needed rest when Wesley and the slayer walked in. Fred froze when she saw the young woman. She didn't recognize her immediately; she looked so much different than the girl she once knew, but it was her.

Faith.

She hadn't thought about Faith in a long time. Not since her first year in Pylea. It was hard to hold on to the good things in a hell dimension and when she came back she avoided thinking about her past, it hurt too much, but now that Faith was standing in front of her the memories came back like a flood.

It was six years ago, she had just started college and her roommate had dragged her to a night club. It wasn't really Fred's best idea of fun but she went anyway. She didn't want to look boring to her new friend.

That's were she met Faith.

Leather pants, tight t-shirt and a bad girl attitude. Faith was dancing like she owned the dance floor and Fred couldn't take her eyes off of her. She had been attracted to women before, that wasn't a surprise, what surprised her was how strong her desire was for a girl she hadn't even spoken to. That's why she made the first move. She walked to the dance floor and started dancing near the gorgeous woman. It didn't take Faith long to notice her and soon they were swaying to the music. Faith put her hands on Fred's hips bringing them closer and their bodies vibrated with passion. The girl leaned closer; Fred could feel the heat of her breath on her neck, and whispered "let's get out of here".

Before she knew it they were in Fred's dorm, making out on her bed, hands all over each other's bodies. Fred had never been so turned on in her life.

The next morning she woke up alone, no evidence that last night had ever happened. It didn't upset her though. She hadn't expected the other girl, whose name she didn't even know, to stay.

She saw Faith again two days later. She walked in the library Fred was working. Same leather pants, different top, a seductive smile on her face. She went straight up to her and waved a book under her nose.

"I want to borrow this," she said.

"Quantum physics?" Fred asked her quizzically.

"Why not?" She answered.

Fred took the book from Faith's hands and their fingertips accidentally touched sending a shiver down her spine. She opened it and saw her own name and the date she had borrowed it.

"Hey, I was looking for this," she said with fake annoyance.

Faith looked at her innocently "Ooops."

"They made me pay a fine for losing it." Fred tried to sound upset but it was very hard with Faith's beautiful eyes looking straight into hers.

"I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

Faith just winked at her and walked behind a bookcase. Fred didn't hesitate to follow her. It was late and the two of them were the only people left in the library.

She found Faith waiting naked at the Supernatural section. Fred closed the distance between them, grabbed the brunet and kissed her. The contrast of her clothed body against Faith's warm naked one made the kiss even sexier. Fred moaned and pressed Faith against the bookcase. She slipped two fingers in the girl's wet pussy and started fucking her slowly. With her other hand she cupped Faith's bare breast and pinched her hard nipple. Fred could feel the wetness in her panties spreading, but her own pleasure didn't seem important. She wanted to make Faith scream. She used her thumb to rub Faith's clit back and forth as she fucked her harder and harder until she felt her tremble and cum. Fred raised her fingers and licked Faith's juices.

"Do I taste good?"

Some of the shyness that seemed to go away when she was around Faith crept back and she blushed.

"You look cute when you blush," Faith said and pushed her on the floor. She laid on top of her and started unbuttoning Fred's jeans. "My turn."

"Wait," Fred said and placed her hand on Faith's. "What's your name?"

"Faith."

"I'm Fred."

"I know."

"You do?"

Faith smiled at her. "The book had your name in it."

"Right."

"Enough talking," Faith ordered and Fred was more than happy to obey.

***

Faith came back to the library every night for the next two weeks. They never met anywhere else. They hardly even talked. They made love surrounded by books about the supernatural until one night when Fred opened the wrong book and everything changed.

Fred was so lost in her memories she didn't hear Wesley's voice calling her name. Only when she felt Gunn nudge her she realized everyone was staring at her.

"Fred, are you ok?" Wesley asked.

"You sort of spaced out" Gunn added.

Fred ignored them and looked at Faith who was deliberately avoiding her gaze. She couldn't really blame her. People change and many things can happen in six years. Fred didn't feel like talking herslf.

"I'm fine," she said "just tired."

She was saved from answering further questions when Cordelia came down the stairs and demanded to know why Faith was there.

After that Fred went back to her book and let the others talk about strategies and weapons. Lorne sensed there was something wrong with her and tried to talk but Fred politely showed him she didn't want to. This was a secret she didn't feel like sharing with her friends.

The next time she saw Faith the slayer was in Wesley's arms, unconscious and bleeding and it was so painful she thought her heart would break. She buried herself in Wesley's books and searched for a cure. She didn't find a way to help her old lover but that's when she got the idea to call Willow. And it worked. Angel was back and Faith was somehow awakened from her coma.

The last time she saw the slayer before she left for Sunnydale she was in Angel's office looking for a book for Willow.

"Hey," Faith said

"Hey yourself," Fred replied not looking up at her. She sort of hoped that Faith would think she was busy and leave. She couldn't handle talking to her now. If Faith cared, if they could have had something more all those years ago and they had missed their moment Fred would break and her mind would go back to a place she wanted to forget forever.

"Wes told me what happened to you;" Faith hesitated for a second "I wish we-

Fred closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks "Please don't," she pleaded.

Faith seemed to understand because she didn't continue; she just walked towards her, kissed her softly on the cheek and whispered "I can wait for you."

And that was enough.

For now.


End file.
